Hell and Back
by Captain Drake
Summary: The adventures of D Company. A group of marines who are sent head first in the the growing probelms on Earth.


Chapter One

The Welcome Party

New Mombassa, First Battle of Earth

The remains of D Company of the 43rd battle regiment that was first sent in to fight off the covenant in the city, hide inside a battered old warehouse. The five remaining soldiers managed to keep two warthogs in working condition as they fought there way through hell. Low on ammo and food the men were wondering what to do next, they had heard from a brief com link to the network about a Spartan landing in the city. With the help of this invincible solider the men of D Company knew it wouldn't be long before they could make a break from their location. Many would think the non movement from D Company was cowardly but they had a reason. One of the soldiers who sat on a crate in the middle of the warehouse pointed at one of the men then at the door. The man nodded and approached the door; he slid a snake cam as some of the mend called them under the door and looked around. They were still stuck since he saw another Phantom dropping off more troops at a major drop zone in the invasion it seemed. Two Pairs of Hunters stood on ether side of the street making sure no humans even got near it. Grunts and Jackals were forced to patrol the area every so often to make sure no attack was being planned while most of the elites went off into battle leaving only one squad to watch the area. The soldier pulled the camera back and turned to highest rank soldier in the room and gave thumbs down indicating that it wasn't safe to move yet.

D Company had been in the warehouse for almost four hours now, being dropped off by a two Albatross Heavy Drop ships, the Company's twelve warthogs split between the M12 Warthog and the M12G1 Warthog, and they had made quick work of the first wave of Covenant ground troops. All looked good for D Company until there alien counterparts started to obtain there heavy reinforcements. Scarabs appeared around the city, one in the direct path of D Company, they used all the gun power they had to take out the huge machine but in the end they barely scratched the Scarab and lost four warthogs and twelve soldiers willing to do anything to protect their home. The remaining troops hit the highway and made there way toward the outer region of New Mombassa wear the amount of Covenant troops were growing. After a few quick battles with the men easily winning, they reached a massive parking lot were a growing number of Spectres and Shadows each armed with elite wanting to get the first kill on D Company. The warthog made a right turn to get away from the growing covenant army but it was for naught as numerous Spectres began to chase down the humans. Bullets, gauss cannon rounds and plasma flew all over the place as the Spectres tried to catch up to the warthogs. One plasma bolt hit a gunner straight in the chest burning his heart. His fingers eased off the chain gun and his body slumped. Two Warthogs hit a hard left and followed each other down a narrow street; they then continued to make sharp turns to lose any spectres if they were following. The driver of the leading Warthog, Sgt. Williams, watched as one by one the six yellow dots on the warthogs motion sensors disappeared indicating ether they had been destroyed or they had killed the engines becoming invisible. Up ahead Williams saw a wide opening leading into a deserted warehouse. He quickly opened a com to the driver of the hog following him.

"Hey Daniels, just follow me were heading into that warehouse ahead and when I say so have your passenger ready to shut the doors tight." Sgt. Williams said as began to slow his speed.

"Understood." Daniels said both Warthogs entered the warehouse as the passenger in Daniels hog jumped out and shut the two huge doors they had entered from. He slid a hatch and the doors were locked. Both Warthogs spun around to face the doors each side to side then both drivers killed the engines. This would be the start of the longest wait of D Company's life. They had thought they could get on the move right away but they were wrong as Phantoms started to make the location just outside there hiding place there drop off area for covenant troops.

Williams finally had to break the silence and motioned everyone to gather around him.

"Ok we need to move. The more we wait the more troops they have out there. So gear up we move in five."


End file.
